1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is believed to be exemplified by art which may be found in Class 229, subclass 2.5.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dual weight basis cartons are known and have been in use for a number of years. Prior to the present invention applicant, himself, has been granted U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,932, which relates to cartons of the type which applicant now seeks patent protection for improvements thereover. Applicant's prior patent relates to an egg carton of molded construction of pulp, foam or equivalent material in which the cover member is of generally standard basis weight and the cellular tray member is of a uniformly lesser effective thickness and weight per square inch than that of the cover member.
Although the carton according to applicant's prior patent has been successfully manufactured, the process used left objectionable pock marks on the product and detracted from the appearance. Applicant has made improvements thereon that do not depend upon the process above and have an improved appearance and performance.